


Vulcan Embrace

by sherlocked221



Series: Star Trek Poems [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Love Poems, M/M, POV Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem about cuddles between Spock and Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan Embrace

Vulcan Embrace

It's not much for intimacy 

Comforting, it's not

So why do I crave it more

Than the human lot

 

Maybe I can feel it running 

Green blood through your veins

While mine bleeds crimson red

Yet there is no pain

 

Next to you, being all that close

Everything melts away

Troubles and problems

Even just for today

 


End file.
